


Fort

by Kasumi_Shino



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Netflix and Chill, Pillow & Blanket Forts, longer than a drabble, mostly just chill, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Shino/pseuds/Kasumi_Shino
Summary: “Fort,” he says, and looks at you with a mock frown, “It's not a tent, its a fort.” You stand corrected. It's a fort.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/You
Kudos: 17





	Fort

When he invited you to come over for 'Netflix and Chill' this was not what you had in mind. You even dressed in the most comfortable clothes you had. The moment you walked in, the red jacket on top of the kitchen counter caught your eye. You continued on to the living room and paused at the sight that greeted you. It looked like an explosion happened. There was fabric all over the living room. Pillows, what looked like blankets, a few comforters. All thrown over the furniture. 

You can hear him humming happily as he moves under the blankets. He appears to be busy securing one of them over the back to the sofa, the other corner already secured over a chair he had pulled up from the dinning table. You walk around to take a better look at what he is doing and realize it looks like a tent. He must have heard you walking because he looks up at you then with that goofy smile before he goes back to what he was doing. With a shake of the head you leave to quickly walk around the place to confirm your suspicions. He did, in fact, take every bed sheet and pillow in the house. You pinch the bridge of your nose and a sigh escapes. Jigen and Goemon will flip when they see their bare beds. You decide then to walk back to see how the 'tent' is coming along. 

“Fort,” he says, and looks at you with a mock frown, “It's not a tent, its a fort.” You stand corrected. It's a fort.

He comes out from under the blanket and looks at everything with critical eye. He stands there and you can't help but stare. The fact that he is wearing just a pair of sweat pants, gives you a good look at him. There are a few bruises on his side, a bandage on his arm, and you are about to continue staring at other body parts, when he announces he is done. He walks over to you and with a flourish he extends his arm inviting you in. You get on your knees and go inside where strategically placed pillows and flashlights create a cozy and intimate ambiance. You notice the tv in one corner of the fort and, before you can ask, you feel his arms go around you. 

“You ready?” he whispers against your ear before he leans back and pulls you down to rest against his chest. The tv comes on and he starts to browse through. You smile as you snuggle against him and can't help but think that this is just what you had in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but I do love me a good blanket fort. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
